For a conventional water quality monitoring, it takes a lot of time and manpower to sample and analyze, and the problems of the ineffective wastewater treatment or the abnormal quality of the treated water cannot be reported efficiently and immediately, so that the quality of the river's receiving water is affected by the discharged wastewater. In order to meet the actual demand, the water quality monitoring device should be able to analyze the real-time water quality to effectively monitor the effectiveness of the water treatment and the changing conditions of the water quality, thereby improving the corresponding operating procedures of handling process. On the other hand, while the requirement for recycling water is increased, the requirement of the water quality monitoring device with the on-site monitoring ability is also increased significantly.
However, the conventional water quality monitoring device is provided with a glass electrode as its ion sensing electrode. Although the glass electrode can be used to measure the ion concentration in the water stably, it has a complex structure, costs a lot, and is not conducive to miniaturization. In addition, due to the structural limitations of the glass electrode and the reference electrode in the water quality monitoring device, the sensing sensitivity thereof cannot be improved.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a planar ammonia selective sensing electrode and a manufacturing method thereof for water quality monitoring to meet the above requirements and solve the above problems.